Cheers!
by Hyrate
Summary: Sakura looked cute in her cheering outfit, Shaoran knows that. During cheering practice she looked more breathtaking... but with another boy holding her? Shaoran's definitely jealous! WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT! LEMON! XxX


**Cheers!**

**-_Hyrate-_**

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

_**LEMON-LEMON-LEMON!**_

**_R and R_**

_**Read at your own Risk!**_

* * *

Li Shaoran opened the class room door.

"Shaoran!" Sakura greeted as she jumped to him and gave him a hug. "Ohayo!"

"Uh…" he whispered, looking a little taken aback, but then composed himself and embraced her back, "Ohayo, Sakura…"

Sakura looked at him with a smile. She was wearing her cheering uniform that made her looks standout more than before. This pleased him in a way for they were a young couple.

"I've been waiting for you," she said enthusiastically, "I want to show you my new uniform in cheering! How do I look?"

And she presented herself in front of him.

"You look very cute," he admitted, his eyes falling down to her dress, "it looks nice and refreshing…"

His eyes then fell to Sakura's chest part. Doesn't it look much cuter now, he thought. Then he slowly looked at the mini skirt part where her legs were showing. Don't they stand out too much?

He then realized he was staring at her too much that he blushed and turned away.

"It's very attractive," he coughed, his face turning red. Sakura blinked at him, and then after awhile, smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it!" she said, touching his hand and pressing it against hers with a smile, "I was looking forward for Shaoran to see me wear this! I knew you'd like it!"

Shaoran looked at her and smiled.

After a brief day in class, Sakura and the rest of the cheering squad is seen practicing on the ground. Sakura gave Tomoyo a smile as her friend walked by and watched her practice. When Li Shaoran came, she waved at him and called his name.

"Shaoran!"

Shaoran, who already has his eyes at her, waved back and stood beside Tomoyo, who was now videotaping her best friend.

"Doesn't she look very cute, Shaoran-kun?" she asked sincerely, "You are lucky to have such a cute girlfriend,"

Shaoran smiled sheepishly and together they watched the practice.

Sakura and the rest of the group started throwing out batons and doing gymnastics move. Once or twice, Shaoran's breath was taken at how graceful Sakura was with her movements. It also came to his notice how very 'showing' her chest part were. Since when has her breast grown so much?

"She's very attractive, isn't she?" Tomoyo whispered after a moment as Shaoran's eyes could hardly leave his girl. Sakura did a few stunts and even twirled in midair. She was so good at what she was doing that he couldn't even react properly.

That was when he saw one boy in the cheering squad catch Sakura by the waist as she did a stunt. Shaoran's eyes widened as slowly, the boy's hand reached up until it touched the lower part of his girlfriend's chest.

"Hey…" he muttered with a frown as he took a step forward. Sakura doesn't seem to notice anything but Shaoran's instinct was roaring with rage.

"Shaoran-kun?" Tomoyo whispered as she noticed him clench his fist.

Breaktime came and Sakura rushed down to meet her two important people.

"Hi," she said looking breathless as she stopped in front of them. She then noticed Shaoran looking away from her as she came, "what's the matter?"

She looked inquiringly at Tomoyo who shook her head. Turning to Shaoran, Sakura touched his hand.

"Shaoran?" she started with a concerned look, "Are you okay?"

Shaoran turned his eyes to her and then smiled.

"Don't worry, it's nothing," he whispered.

But Sakura remained worried after that.

Shaoran didn't say anything anymore even after the practice was finished. As everyone headed for the locker, Sakura pulled Shaora by the hand and dragged him to a nearby corner.

"Shaoran," she started with concern, "why are you upset?"

"I'm sorry," he muttered, hiding his eyes behind his hair, "I just got distracted…"

"Distracted by what…?"

Shaoran suddenly turned to her and Sakura was surprised to see that his whole face was red.

"That boy…" he started, looking down at her chest, "he…"

Sakura blinked.

"What?"

Shaoran gulped, and then so suddenly, grabbed Sakura's shoulder and gave her a sweet kiss. Her eyes rounded at the sudden action, but responded willingly after a few moments.

Their kiss lasted for a few moments, and when they parted, the couple's eyes were connected deeply.

"That boy, you said," she whispered, her hands resting on his shoulder, "in the cheering team… were you jealous?"

Shaoran looked away, looking embarrassed with himself.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, "he kept on touching you… I hated that…"

Sakura smiled and gave him a light kiss on the lips again.

"I'm sorry you were jealous," she whispered, drawing too close to him that he could feel her whole weight, "but there was no need… Shaoran own me."

Shaoran looked at her warmly, and then smiled.

The two entered the mini tool house by the school garden and he locked it after her. The room was slightly dark, with only the small window giving light to it, nevertheless it was clean.

"The stock room for gym equipments," Sakura whispered after giving a short look around. Turning to Shaoran, she smiled meekly. Shaoran walked near her.

"I want to see your body," he whispered to her as he wrapped her arms around her. Sakura apparently blushed but did as she was told.

Shaoran helped her sit in a cabinet and then pull her cheering clothes upward, making it halfway above her chest so that her breasts were exposed.

"Shaoran…" she whispered breathlessly as the prospect of being exposed under his eyes got her.

"These two are mine," Shaoran whispered, touching her breasts and weighing it under his palms. Sakura felt a sudden sensation at his touch.

"Yes, they are…" she smiled at her with her face very red. Shaoran looked at her for a moment, and then leaned down and opened his mouth, devouring her right breast entirely.

"Uh…." She murmured, closing her eyes tightly. "Shaoran…"

Shaoran's mouth played her breast as he sucked on and bit her cute nipples.

"So soft… Sakura," he muttered, turning to her left breast and devouring it just the same. His lips didn't leave her chest until it was all soaked with his own saliva, his free hands groping on her other bossom.

"Shaoran," she whispered her hands on his shoulders.

When the excitement was over, Shaoran kissed Sakura on the lips. Sakura kissed him back, until he felt his hands resting on her legs. He felt her encouragement to open it and she followed suit, knowing that he was going there where she really wanted him to be.

His hands slipped inside her skirt and all Sakura could do was breath and moan.

"Shaoran….!" She called as he felt the part where he was touching her burn up.

"It's all coming out to my hand," he whispered on her ears and then kissed her again, "you're very hot looking like this, Sakura…"

"You're very…" she moaned, feeling his fast finger digging fast inside her.

Shaoran pulled her underwear and worked his way down her legs.

"Wonderful…" he whispered below her.

"Shaoran…" she said, breathing fast at the excitement in her body, "Hurry…"

And he indulged what he has in front of him.

* * *

Tomoyo looked around the classroom and was not able to see neither her best friend nor her boyfriend.

"Where did those two go… again?" she asked herself. But just the same, she sighed and merely smiled it over, "I hope they get back on time though."

* * *

**-END-**


End file.
